You Know I Love You
by Miss Touched In The Head
Summary: Basically, songfics about the pairings available.
1. Chapter 1: Dom and Kel

Hmm… Since I like Kel and Dom as a pairing, I'm writing a love song from Dom to Kel. The song will be written as their lives carry on.

Dom stared at her from behind the tree, admiring her practicing the glaive.

**He had always liked her **

**Though he has never known why **

She was fast and deadly, piercing the air, with her swift moves of her pattern dances

**He had never talked to her **

**Never before **

**He had only smiled at her in the dining hall **

Suddenly he jumped out, ready to flirt with her. But Neal had come and was herding her away.

**There was someone as competition **

**HIS OWN COUSIN! **

**But he kept his chin up **

**And he loved her still **

**All the time he had seen her **

**He only managed to use flirts **

He ran after her and Neal, only to be attacked by a herd of spidren. That was the problem of not being in the Palace forests without a weapon.

**Running, rushing, only to be met by blunt weapons they wielded **

**Just to catch u with her**

**To say a few words**

**To win her from Neal**

**To win her heart**

**Now he was cornered,**

**Would he die with his lust?**

He ploughed through them, jumped, kicked and punched. Desperate to get through, thinking of Kel. The only thing he could think of, was when her Yamani friends had tricked him after getting word of his feelings for her.

**They found it hysterical **

**But his love did not dim **

He made it through them, his clothes in rags. Running desperately for his darling named Keladry.

**He slowly became more forlorn **

**Slipping deep into a hole of denial **

Her ignorance hurt. Sadness reigned his soul. He curled into denial. Again the trick they played on her flashed in his mind, the one where they broke his soul, broke his heart, broke his determination

**He always thought of her **

**On the final day **

**Her friends played a trick **

**Fooled him about her love**

**Just to watch him squeak**

He ran as far away as he could, towards the other wing. He couldn't bear to see her, no way he could take it.

**He had gone up to her **

**Made sure she knew it **

**All she did was stare **

**And laugh like it was a joke **

He felt the pain then, ran his hands through his hair. Changed his route to a rarely used room

**He was over the edge **

**He did not know **

**How to carry on living **

**The way he knew **

**He pulled out his dagger **

**Whispered his last words **

**Used the shining dagger **

**Cut open his wrists **

**To end the pain **

**The love that had caused it **

**Watching the freely flowing blood **

**Imprinting words into his skin: **

**Tell me of your hate **

**Make my pain surge **

**Now you can see **

**The pain you always cause me **

His dagger fell from his hand, bloodied and red. He slowly fell, with no one to witness.

**Dagger falling from his limp hand **

**He collapsed on the floor **

**Slow and silently **

**No one to witness **

**No one to assist **

He lay in the room for as long as 4 days, breaths so shallow, there seemed there might not be a next. He awaited the one, the dream girl called Keladry. The one he had sacrificed all, the one he still loved. Just a little while more, his pain would end, his life would finish, he never would have to deal with it.

**Someone crashed through the door **

**And lay by his side **

**Bandaging the wound **

**Breathing words of consolation: **

**You just gotta live **

**I can't live without you **

**The times you flirted with me **

**The times I wanted to say those words **

**Those three clichéd **

**Said between lovers**

**Not verbally**

**But mentally**

**Listen closely**

**I'll be with you**

**As you battle this out**

**I'll guide you**

**Your life cannot end**

**Not today**

**Not ever**

**Not till I've managed to show my love**

**Neal isn't my lover**

**He's smitten with Yuki**

**You're the one**

**The one for me**

**You just gotta live**

**You know I love you too**

Okayyyyyyyyy. That's the end of it. Sucky, right? I just didn't have anything to do and was having writer's block with Adelienne. PLEASE review. I wanna know whether to continue with Alanna/George, Daine/Numair, Thayet/Jon, Buri/Raoul.


	2. Chapter 2:George and Alanna

Apparently I didn't give up on this poem writing. I am SO happy that you reviewed! Hugs and smiles at the reviewers Well, this one is gonna be for Alanna/George. Yes, Dom couldn't be that serious, but, it was sweet of him in that way…

Oh yea, this might sound like "Addicted"

**I've sat around and waited for you **

**The tomboyish knight **

**That I loved **

**And always admired **

**When you looked at me **

**My heart jumped a beat **

**I'm addicted **

**Addicted to you **

**The times you always quarreled **

**The times you always fought **

**You never thought anything **

**Only to charge **

**I never have truly loved till I met you **

**The dozens of suitors **

**Whom I never accepted **

**You were the one **

**I was addicted to **

**I can't help but love the way you hit me **

**I can't help but smile when you stomp away **

**Cos I love youuuuuuuuuuu **

**And that will never change **

**We'll make it through **

**I promise you**

**Don't give up on me**

Just at this point of time, Alanna stomps into the room and starts yelling at him for leaving her alone with Jon.

**Oh, the nagging **

**It makes you adorable**

**I can't help**

**But love you more**

And now, Alanna's getting really pissed and is threatening to letMoonlight trample on him.

**That mare has a temper**

**And it complements you**

**You two look cute**

**When you charge in together**

**I don't know**

**But somehow**

**Everything you do**

**Seems so cute**

**And I love you the way you are**

**Cos I'm addicted**

**Addicted to you**

Alanna's getting even more pissed than pissed. She's wondering why George is sitting there and not replying and somehow looking like a moron.

**Your violet eyes**

**Make you stand out**

**Don't beat me up**

**With your Shang moves**

**I can't help**

**But submit to true love**

Now, she's getting REALLY angry. And she starts screaming at George.

(Now, whatever goes on the poem, is EXACTLY what George is saying to Alanna)

**Why can't you shut your bloody mouth**

**Stop spouting violence in your words**

**I should have bought a arrowproof vest**

**To shield myself from your stings**

Alanna's face is getting RED. She's gonna blow…

**Stop with the temper**

**I can't take it longer**

**Though I love the temper**

**That you always had**

**I can't live with you until you cool**

**So, sit there, and shut up**

**Before I approach you**

Ooooh, she's REALLY gonna blow.

**Just shut up**

**And listen to me**

3

**Stop bickering**

**And fighting with me**

2

**Just shut that mouth of yours**

**And listen to me talk**

1!

**I lo-**

She pounced on him…

(Okayyy, he's been silenced, but the next part is sweet)

**I just have to push you off**

**Show you I am the boss**

**And pick you**

**Right off your feet**

(Hmmm… I can't think of what to do between these two… A bit of help here?)

**You know your beautiful hair intoxicates me**

**And makes me so aware of you presence**

**You are like one red in a million blacks**

**Insanity overcomes me**

**Whenever you're around**

**I feel like doing crazy stuff**

**But that stupid Jon **

**You like him so much**

**It's like you don't notice me around him**

**But You know I love you…**

And this is the part where she is swept off her feet, by her knight in shining armour, GEORGE!

Ladeeda, thanks to Mystique Phoenix again for helping me with this part.

Hugs and cookies to all those reviewers!

Sorry this might be kind of a letdown compared to Kel-Dom…


	3. Chapter 3:Delia and Jon

(A/N: Hey there, one day no see. Sorry to Mystique for not updating on Ade today. I just had to write this song. And, yea, thanks to all the reviewers again. Milk, cookies and hugs to those who review this time! Oh yea, this somehow might be freaky. Its Delia-Jon. Freaky and short. VERY short. I'll make it longer some time.)

**Let's start this over**

**It's not like I'm dead**

**We've gotta revive this**

**Forget what I said**

**You might have Thayet**

**But I'm still here**

**She's just a pretty face**

**To lead you off track**

**It's true I was with him**

**But not anymore**

**That ass of your cousin**

**Cheated me off**

**I realized it too late**

**I was playing the fool**

**I'm sorry I didn't**

**Show you I was true**

**But it was all in the past**

**And I want you to know**

**You're my life blood**

**And I need you**

**Shut the hell up about her**

**She's ripping you off**

**Of your crown and your emotions**

**Just open your eyes…**

**Cos**

**You know I love you too**

(A/N: I'm sorry, this is even worse than Alanna/George… But, wells, let's just say I was writing this during science lesson and AcidGloss was helping me. Hope you get well soon, Mystique!)


End file.
